1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a letter-training plate apparatus used for learning letters used in various countries in the world including lines, hiragana, katakana, Chinese characters, numerals, alphabets and the like, and for training styles of handwriting thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For learning the above described letters used in various countries in the world including lines, hiragana, katakana, Chinese characters, numerals, alphabets and the like and for training styles of handwriting thereof (hereinafter referred to as merely letters or characters), it has been popular to repeatedly copy models, as in the case when learning calligraphy. Further, pupils of the lower classes are made to trace model letters printed on flat plates to master the form of a letter.
However, although such conventional means for mastering letters have been quite popular over a long period of time, they are disadvantageous in that the effects of such means greatly depend on the talent and sensitivity of each individual, so that the form of a letter differs from person to person, and it has been very difficult to master a truly correct and beautiful form of a letter. All the more it has been long desired, subconsciously and actually, to find a way of mastering a correct and beautiful form of a letter by many people of all ages and countries. However, thus far there has been no effective means which satisfies such desire.